Back To December
by raptorhunter18
Summary: What Kim thought was going to be a lasting relationship turned out to be a lie after being hurt by the man she thought she was in love with someone comes back to her one time she thought it was a mistake now she knows it wasn't and now she has a 2nd shot


**This is my first Kim Possible story and my first one shot. I got inspiration for this story when i listened to the song **_Back To December by Taylor Swift _for which it is named for_. _I thought it would make a very good Kigo one shot. i honestly hope it turned out good and that everyone likes it. let me know what ya'll think so please R&R thanks****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters in this story. I also Don't Own The Song _Back To December by Taylor Swift. _I do however own this plot**

**Rated M for: Some Strong Langue and strong sexual content**

**Back To December**

_The snow floated down slowly from the sky above, coating Middleton in a soft blanket of the white powder. It was Christmas eve, and the light's and decorations around the town created a soft glow on the snow. The night sky wasn't dark black like it would be in the summer. Instead the sky was a purple color from the clouds and the snow. On the side of a hill a house sat over looking a ravine. The snow softly coated the house, it coated the bushes, and the pine trees near the house. Under the snow the lights and decorations turned the snow a brilliant array of colors._

_In the top floor of the house Kim Possible, international heroine, and savior of the world more times then she could count. She was in a deep sleep after a long day of last minuet Christmas shopping. Aside from the wild rush of shopping. she had no idea the her boyfriend Ron Stoppable had planed something. He had planed a late eighteenth birthday party for her. He had invited all her close friends to the surprise party. She had always hated surprise parties and this one was no different. There was one person at the party that she hadn't expected to see. Shego, her former arch nemesis turned good guy when she got fed up with Dr. Drakken._

_It had made her very uncomfortable when she saw her. It became very apparent that the green skinned woman still had feelings for her. Kim fought against the feelings and had very successfully banished them away from her heart. After the two of them shared an intimate weekend together it had never been the same for them. Kim was confused after it, but Shego wasn't and Kim knew Shego had feeling's for her. Kim told her that they could never be and that the weekend never happened._

_Kim's bright red hair pillowed on her shoulders and the pillows under her head. She sighed cooed lightly in her sleep as she turned her body towards the bay windows. She nuzzled closer to her pillow as the heat kicked on again. Her hands gripped her teddy bear that Ron had given her that day. She tipped her head closer to the bear as she slept peacefully in her bed._

_**Thump…thump…thump**_

_Kim's emerald eyes were reveled as her eyelids opened up. She looked at her window when suddenly a small snowball struck the glass. She pushed the heavy blankets off of herself and she moved to the window. She opened it and was blasted by a sudden gust of cold air. She shivered violently and quickly turned back to her bed and grabbed her heavy comforter off her bed. She then turned and walked back over to the window and looked down. She then saw Shego looking back up at her as she stood in the foot deep snow._

_In the low light Kim could see the shine of Shego's black hair. She wore a wool trench coat with the collar popped up to protect her face from the cold wind. Her green eyes locked onto Kim's green eyes and Kim could see her light up. There was a light green glow coming from the pockets of her coat, indicating that she was using her plasma to keep her warm. Kim let out a sigh and lifted her head to the purple sky above her. Slowly she lowered her head back down to look at Shego who hadn't moved from her spot. "What do you want Shego?" Kim asked as she looked at her._

"_I just wanted to talk to you for a bit" Shego admitted looking at Kim as she flashed a smile at her._

"_About?" Kim asked cutting right to the chase._

"_Us" Shego answered with a still unwavering smile._

"_Look Shego, what happened between us it…it was a mistake that simple I'm with Ron now…I'm sorry" Kim said turning her head away from Shego._

"_Pumpkin? Please, it wasn't a mistake" Shego said with a hint of pain in her voice._

"_No, Shego" Kim said as she placed her hand on the snowy ledge of the window._

_She stopped when she heard a crunching something. It didn't sound like snow crunching, the snow shouldn't even be crunching. Instead it sounded like a mixture of plastic and plants under her hand. She slowly looked down and saw under her hand was a bouquet of roses. Half were red and the other half were white. They were a beautiful mixture but it didn't phase her at all. She took her hand away from the flowers and looked back at Shego who smiled at her again._

_Instead of giving the smile back to her Kim just looked away. Slowly she turned and closed the window walking back into her room. She could hear Shego softly start to cry from outside. The cry turned into a sheik of rage and pain causing Kim to glance back to see green plasma shooting wildly in every direction. Kim watched as Shego ran off into the darkness but she could still see the twin green plasma trails. Kim turned and felt as a lone tear came down her face. _I truly am sorry Shego, I wish I could have made a future for us, _Kim thought to herself._

* * *

><p>Kim's eyes opened wide from the dream she just had. She sat up slowly and looked at the wall of hers and Ron's apartment. She glanced to her left but found and empty space where Ron should be. She let out a sigh as she felt he was getting tired of her. She even tried to spice up their love life with new moves and positions. She found herself thinking about the dream she had just waken up from of Shego. She thought about that night two years ago on this very day. It was now Christmas Eve and like every year she had last minuet shopping to do. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room and down stairs. Ron was nowhere to be seen so she made herself some coffee. While she waited for it to be done, she thought about the past two and a half years with Ron.<p>

At first it had started out swimmingly but then about six months ago something changed. Ron seemed to be more distant and sure he had grown up, but it seemed he changed when he turned twenty. He wasn't talking to her a lot anymore, also it seemed he would be out later then he normally would. She brushed thoughts about Ron away as she poured herself some coffee and picked up her list of gifts she needed to get.

_Some new fashion clothes for Monique, some more gadgets for Wade, a girlfriend for Rufus, and something sexy for me to wear for Ron tomorrow night. _Kim looked over the list as she took a sip of coffee. She glanced up at her clock that hung from the wall above the oven. "Shit…the mall open's in thirty minuets" she muttered to herself. After she finished her coffee she got up and got changed quickly. She put her scarlet hair up in a pony tail and got dressed for the snowy weather outside.

After she was done she went down to her car parked out on the street. The cold wind swirled around her sending loosely packed snow whirling around her. She shivered as the cold seemed to chill her to the bone. She got to her car and opened the passenger door and took out a snow brush. As she was inside getting the brush she turned the car on so it could warm up. She moved around the car and she began brush the snow away from the windows of the car. When she was done she climbed in to the driver's seat and drove off. Unknown to Kim someone was watching her and slowly followed her back to the mall.

When Kim got to the mall she sighed as she looked at the packed parking lot. She found a spot quite a ways away causing her to let out a humph. She shut the car off and got out and began her walk across the parking lot. By the time she got to the doors that led into the mall it was opening time. She walked in with the herd of people who like her had some last minuet shopping to do. She moved the best she could against the crowed of people.

She had already gotten the clothes for Monique and the gadgets for Wade. She looked at her watch and smiled when she saw she was making good time. Suddenly a familiar laugh caught her attention for the near by food court. She glanced over to see Ron but he wasn't alone. Instead he was with another girl that she knew form high school. The girl had always been her cheerleading rival who caused her to go through hell. It was Bonnie.

_Why the hell is Bonnie with Ron, for that matter why the hell is Ron with her, _Kim thought to herself.

The answer came to fast for her and it wasn't the one she wanted. She watched in stunned amazement as Bonnie moved across the table and slapped her lips Ron's. Kim gasped in horror as Ron began to get into the kiss with. She felt tears beginning to spill down her face. She dropped her bags and stormed forward to the table. In her eyes was the look of intent. She was going to kick Bonnie's ass, of kick Ron's ass, or both of their asses. The third option worked the best for her and she moved faster. She walked right up to the table they were at.

"What the fuck is this?" Kim growled at both of them.

Both slowly stopped neither of them quickly stopped and they took their sweet time. She looked down at them as her placid green eyes were now red with anger. She glared at both of them as they looked up at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried tu burn a hole through both of them. Her eyes shifted from Ron to Bonnie and then back to Ron neither of them seemed to be backing down from her.

"Let's face it Kimmie, Ron traded up you are old news" Bonnie said with a smug smile on her face.

When Kim heard this, the words stung deep into her heart. Tears busted forth as she turned and was ready to run but she stopped. She quickly spun on a heal and balled her right hand into a fist. She brought it hard across Bonnie's chin knocking her out of the chair and onto the ground. She then turned to Ron who suddenly began to cower from his ex-girlfriend's wrath. Kim chose not to strike him instead she ran off crying. She stopped momentarily to grab the bags of gifts and then kept running.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Kim sat in her favorite coffee shop. She had her head down on the table sobbing silently. Her right arm was stretched across the table and she used her left arm as a head rest. She closed her eyes tightly trying to push the pain away as she cried harder. Suddenly she felt a hand gently take hers and began to hold onto hers. She sniffled and slowly looked at the hand that held onto hers. The skin of the hand had a slight green tinge to it, and she automatically knew who the hand belonged to. She looked up to see Shego looking at her with a soft and loving smile. Kim sat up slowly and rubbed the tears from her face as she looked at Shego.<p>

"Why so sad Princess?" Shego said as her emerald eyes locked with Kim's eyes.

"Ron has been cheating on me" Kin said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry darling" Shego said with a sympathetic look on her face.

Kim looked back at Shego who lifted her hand up and kissed it tenderly. Kim looked at the older woman and soon she began to feel something. It was a feeling that she had never expected to feel. It was like she was falling in love and it seemed like it was one that had been there. It had resurfaced now that she has seen Shego again after two years. It seemed like something that had always been there, just hidden behind a false love for Ron. "What are you doing here?" Kim finally spoke up.

"I once told you I loved you…well it never went away. Even after that night two years ago, I ran off so I wouldn't do anything I would regret. I spent two years trying to get over you, well I fucked that up" Shego said as she sat back in her own chair and tipped her head down.

"Even after what I said to you, you still love me?" Kim said looking at the green skinned woman.

"Yes, you showed me that someone with my past can be loved. Hell you even helped me change, and if I could go back and do it all again. Even knowing what I know now, I would do it again in a heart beat" Shego said with a large smile on her face.

"Shego, I am so so sorry for my actions that night two years ago" Kim said as more tears started to leak from her eyes.

Shego got up from her seat and moved it over to Kim's side and sat down next to her. She then wrapped her arms around Kim's frame and pulled her close to her. She placed her right hand on the side of the young woman's head. She patted the soft red hair on the other woman's head gently as she cried in her chest. She made a shushing sound trying to sooth the crying Kim Possible. She moved Kim's head back so both of the girl's green eyes locked onto each other. Slowly Shego leaned in about half way to Kim's face and looked at her. She tipped her forehead down and rested it against Kim's. Suddenly Kim placed her lips to Shego's causing Shego's eyes to shoot wide open. Kim Then pulled back and looked at Shego who was still wide eyed.

Soon Shego's eyes softened as she looked at Kim. "It's fine Kim" Shego said with a smile on her face.

"Where are you staying?" Kim asked as she whipped some tears from her eyes.

"A motel down the road" Shego answered looking at her.

"Come home with me tonight…please" Kim said as she started to do a puppy dog pout to Shego.

"I will" Shego said with a hearty laugh as she looked at Kim's face.

* * *

><p>They made it back to Kim's home on the outskirts of Middleton. Kim Opened the door and led Shego into the house. She then quickly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ron and Bonnie on the couch making out. It was another stab through her heart when she saw this. She quickly turned and slammed her face into Shego's chest and started to cry again. Shego looked down at Kim as she placed her arms around Kim's back. She turned and looked up to see Ron and Bonnie had came up for air and then started to get back to what they were doing.<p>

"HEY DIP SHIT AND SLUT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. ME AND KIM ARE TAKING THIS PLACE OVER" Shego shrieked at them causing them to jump.

It finally hit Bonnie what Shego had just called her. She wasn't going to stand for it, not in the least. She jumped off of the couch and ignored Ron as he warned her about Shego. She stormed over to be face to face with Shego who still clung to Kim. Just as she got to Shego the green woman's left hand ignited into green plasma. This made Bonnie step back a bit from her but it did no good. Shego reached out grabbed Bonnie by the throat and then threw her outside the door. Shego then turned her attention to Ron who was trying to get by her without being attacked like Bonnie was.

"Boo" Shego said causing Ron to jump and run off.

"Thank you, Shego" Kim said as another powerful sob over what just happened.

Shego said nothing instead she pulled Kim closer to her and held on to her. Shego reached behind her and closed the door to the house. She then released Kim and looked down at her and was about to say something to Kim. Before she could utter anything Kim's lips were firmly placed to Shego's. She reached up and cupped her face in her hands and held on to her. Shego felt Kim's tongue brush against her bottom lip begging for entrance. Shego granted her tongue entrance and felt as her tongue came into her mouth.

Their tongues and feet did an interlinking dance that neither of them noticed. The only thing Shego noticed was Kim took the lead and guided her. She could feel Kim moving her through the house and up some steps. Suddenly Kim broke the kiss prompting a whimper from Shego until she saw where they were at. She realized that they were in Kim's bedroom. When Shego turned to look at the younger woman she was suddenly engulfed by more kisses from Kim. As they moved to the bed they tugged and pulled on each other's clothing.

Kim laid Shego down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She sat back and removed her shirt and bra as Shego did the same. They looked at each other's breast before Kim moved down and placed her lips to Shego's. She slowly kissed and nipped the lightly green tinged skin of Shego. As she moved she felt as Shego's hand began to moved under the waistband of her pants. Kim reached back and worked on her own pants to remove them. Soon both of them were fully nude laying next to each other.

Shego gently began to kiss Kim's neck and slowly moved her way down Kim's body. She flipped her hair back out of her face and it softly pillowed on Kim's body. She rubbed her hand gently on Kim's left breast while kissed and nipped at the left breast. She moved her lips gently around the pink nipple causing Kim to moan slightly. She felt as Kim's hands began to rub her shoulders. Suddenly Kim moved Shego onto her back and climbed on top of her.

While she was on top of Shego she began to grind her clit against Shego's clit. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth as they both got wetter with each motion. Kim moved to Shego's side and reached down and began to rub two fingers on Shego's clit. Almost as soon as they touched the soft and wet flesh Shego let out a moan. Shego returned the favor to Kim as she moved her hands down to Kim's clit. They both began to rub in small circles making both woman moan.

Without warning Kim plunged two fingers into Shego's opening. This caused Shego to shriek out pleasure as Kim's fingers wriggled around inside of her. Shego's back arched as pleasure rippled through her body. She closed her eyes and began to think, _you can run the show Kimmie, after what happened to you, you deserve it. _Her thoughts were cut off quickly as she felt Kim's tongue flick lightly on her clit. She moaned louder as Kim kept two fingers in her and went to work with her tongue.

Shego's body bucked and twitched with each flick and wriggle of Kim's tongue and fingers. But suddenly Kim stopped causing Shego to let out a longing and saddened whimper. Soon she figured out why Kim had stopped when she looked to her left and saw Kim's clit. She then stuck her tongue out and began to lick Kim's clit as Kim did the same to her. Both of them moaned as their tongues moved over every part of the soft wet flesh. Both could feel their climaxes coming and coming fast. Suddenly both let out a loud shriek of pleasure as they came.

Kim moved back up next to Shego as the sun was starting to set. The snow was starting to float lazily down outside the window. The two woman just held onto each other as Shego pulled the blanket over both of them. The room was beginning to change as brilliant shades of red and orange lit the room up. Both Kim's and Shego's emerald eyes were transfixed on one another's. Kim felt some more tears sneaking away from her eyes as Shego pulled her closer.

"What is it Pumpkin?" Shego cooed in a tender voice.

"I'm so sorry I didn't try to make something for us" Kim sniffled into Shego's shoulder.

"So, what just happened between us, what does it mean for us?" Shego asked as she placed her hand on Kim's chin.

Kim nuzzled her face into Shego's hand as some more tears flowed. She looked at Shego who still had a loving and tender look on her face. She let out a sigh but it didn't change the look on Shego's face. "Shego…I realize now what I thought was a mistake I had made all those years ago…well I know now that it wasn't. The only mistake I I made was being with Ron" Kim told Shego causing the woman's eyes to light up.

"So?" Shego asked in an optimistic tone.

"What I'm saying is I love you Shego" Kim said smiling at her.

"And I love you Kim, like I always have and this time…I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again" Shego said with a smile as she kissed Kim.

The snow continued to fall lightly around the house covering it. The Christmas lights and decorations caused the city to have a soft multi-colored glow about it. The purple color of the sky seemed to match with all the different colors. The moon silently slipped out just for a brief second to cast its light over the city. Kim and Shego slept in each other's arms on this Christmas Eve and it wouldn't be their last one together.


End file.
